


A Collection of Claimings

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Drabbles, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, omega!cas, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various A/B/O drabbles that are being thrown together to be kept separate from my other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BroDave

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this an unsure about what A/B/O stands for or what it is [here is a good place to start.](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) I don't use some of the elements of it, but the basics are pretty much the same.
> 
> As always, requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 

Bro shoved Dave down into the bed, fingers wrapped around the back of the little teen’s neck. Dave gasped, the noise broken and weak as Bro tightened his grip just enough to cut a small amount of Dave’s air. He dig the nails of his free hand into Dave’s hip, dragging them back against his own. Dave gives him a strangled moan as he cants his ass backwards into Bro, driving the elder male home.

He screams, broken with a single sob and airy as Bro continues to abuse his prostate. His thighs begin to shake, stretched out awkwardly where his toes are sliding along the bedsheets and his knees graze the top barely. Bro yanks him up higher, forcing more of Dave’s upper body onto the bed and snaking his fingers into Dave’s hair.

Dave yelps when Bro yanks it, pressing Dave’s cheek into the fabric as he leans down, stretched across his back and attacks his mouth. Dave melts under him, opening completely as he let’s Bro into his mouth. Bro buries his cock deeper, the hand around Dave’s hip curling around his waist instead. Dave’s form contours to his, melding into his and slipping along it with each of Bro’s long thrusts.

Bro can feel the slick from Dave running down his thighs as well as Dave’s, coating them in the sickly sweet scent of the little omega. He growls possively, Dave swallowing the noise in a soft mewl as Bro rocks on that spot inside of him. Dave flops away from BRo, laying limp against the bed as he lets the man nearly twice his size ravage his body, handling him easily like a doll. Bro pulls out, flips Dave over, and shoves back in. Both moan, Bro at the way he could control and use Dave however he pleased and Dave at the feel of Bro pushing back inside of him, stuffing him full, completing him.

He can tell Bro’s knot is beginning to form, the way it tugs on his entrance and slowly swells inside of him. Bro notices too, his thrusts dying down to a harsh grind of their hips together as the knot ties them. Dave keens, back arching and arms clinging to Bro’s shoulders as he finishes first. His hole clamps down around the knot keeping it open, muscles coaxing it deeper and milking it with each wave.

“Keep your eyes open,” Its one simple phrase but he knows it’s an order. Even though his visions gone white, he keeps them pried open to please Bro. It’s the way his own mess coats his stomach with each splash and it splatters up to his chest, the way his hole releases a flood of slick but stays a vice, that has him curling his toes and sobbing as his body trembles through his orgasm.

Bro sinks his teeth down into the sensitive skin of his neck, claiming him with a deep red mark that will turn black and blue by the morning. He rolls his knot one last time against the tight ring engulfing him, thrusting as deep as he can. His body jerks, seizing up, one hand clawing at Dave’s featherlight hair while the other nearly snaps the boy in half at the waist in an unconscious attempt to hold his mate tight as possible.

Dave whimpers, hips bucking pitifully against Bro as the knot locks them together. A deep rumble vibrates through Bro’s chest, working its way up his throat into the soft, pink flesh caught between his teeth. He crashes into Dave, releasing until it’s brimming around his knot. But it catches, keeping Dave filled.

His body slumps down over the lithe blonde, Dave immediately reaching around and cuddling him close. Bro brushes the hand caught in Dave’s hair through the unruly mess, combing it out gently. Dave hums a happy sigh and kisses Bro’s jaw, Bro turning into it before Dave can pull back. Their lips rest together, each quietly breathing into the other. Bro leverages them over, flipping Dave up over him. Dave squeaks at the shift inside him, body spasming at the stimulation.

Bro continues to pet Dave’s hair, his other hand making its way up to thumb at the forming bruise on Dave’s pale throat, accented by the red imprints from Bro’s choking grip. He soothes over it, caressing the tender skin with barely-there touches. Dave tries to huddles down against him, but their position is fastened by their bond.

“Take a nap, it’s gunna be a while.” Bro’s low voice lulls him and, at his careful headbutt, Bro keeps murmuring to him. “Did so good, took it like I knew you would. Such a good boy, mated ya real nice din’t I?”

Dave yawns, eyes watering and sight hazy. He nods and nuzzles back down, pecking and sucking along Bro’s collarbone while he dozes off. Bro watches him drift into sleep, a small smile present on both their faces. He kisses his frail mate’s forehead before shuffling down for a nap as well.


	2. Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this an unsure about what A/B/O stands for or what it is [here is a good place to start.](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) I don't use some of the elements of it, but the basics are pretty much the same.
> 
> As always, requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 

Honestly, Castiel should have known when Dean came home that night he’d end up this way. Bent over the coffee table, ass presented and panties around his knees. Dean hands on his inner thighs, his lips on his waist. Cas shuddered as Dean nudged his knees farther apart, nibbling on the plump flesh that was already flushing a soft pink.

Dean slipped his head down to lap at the slick dripping out of Cas’ hole, swiping it up with his tongue. Cas could feel Dean throat work as he swallowed and it made him a bit woozy. He gasped, Dean’s tongue pressing barely into him before teasing back out. His hips wiggled back of their own accord, earning him a harsh swat as Dean pulled away completely. Cas yelped, clasping his hands over his mouth just after the noise escaped. Dean narrowed his eyes, slapping the other cheek just as hard.

Cas bit down into the knuckles of his fingers. His eyes squeezed shut, tears springing up as he focused on breathing. Dean soothed the sore spots with gentle strokes as tender kisses, feeling Cas tremble under his touch. His fingers rub along Cas’ spread legs, dipping down to nudge at his entrance. Feels it give under him, opening willingly. It flutters when he slips the a tip on, just to the first knuckle. Cas hides his face on the table, body shaking with the effort to not impale himself on Dean’s fingers. Dean slowly works a second and a third in, scissoring them and curling them against the boy’s prostate. Each grazing brush has Cas gasping quietly around his fingers, drooling all over them and the table.

Dean deemed him lax enough and began pistoning his fingers, being sure to jab that bundle of nerves every few times. Cas tasted blood, teeth gnawing into his hand trying to stifle the noises he was making. His legs tremble from both holding his weight up and staying still. Dean slides his other hand between Cas’ body and the heated surface of the table, flicking over the erection leaking across the surface. Cas leans into it, only to have Dean pull away again.

“Dean! Please, I want you- need you- please!” Every couple of words were paused by a sob or a stuttering moan while Dean ignored him and tended his hole.

After what seems like forever of Cas crying and begging into the unforgiving top of the table, tears and drool smudged around his cheeks and chin, Dean pulls out of him completely before Standing up and undoing his pants. Cas listens to the sound of the zipper being pulled down and the noise Dean makes when he wraps a hand around himself. More slick drips out of his hole, absolutely covering his thighs and soaking the carpet under his knees. The musk of Dean’s arousal only heightens the effect of his own, leaving him whimpering and rocking into thin air as Dean hovers behind him.

He can feel the heat of Dean’s body as he leans closer until his lips are pressed against Cas’ ear. “Cas, baby, you want my knot like a good bitch don’t you?” Cas gives him an affirmative noise. “That’s right, but you gotta work for it.”

Cas trips over himself in his hurry to turn around and get situated on his knees. He grabs at Dean’s waist, pulling him closer until all he can smell is Dean. He laps at Dean’s erection excitedly, lips suctioning to it as he slides runs his tongue over every inch. He nuzzles it, cupping the stiff length in his hands against his cheek. Pre and saliva cover his face in his haphazard attempt to get all of Dean all the time. Dean gives him an affectionate pet, curling his fingers into Cas’ hair as he tugs and directs him back to the flushed head. It’s red tip is beaded with pearlescent liquid that Cas drinks happily as he swallows Dean as far as he can, letting his alpha guide himself down his throat.

Dean groans and wastes no time in gripping Cas’ hair and fucking into the soft pink mouth. Cas’ tongue slips across the bottom as he holds his head still. Dean watches Cas as abuses his mouth, the little omega willingly becoming limp to let him do as he pleases. When Cas glances up at him, those huge blue eyes tinged red and glistening with tears Dean almost loses it, yanking out before he can finish.

He spends a moment recovering, eyeing Cas as the young teen twists his hands in his lap, Dean rubs some of the mess off his face before hoisting Cas up to kiss him. He hadn’t gotten all of it, and the taste of himself pervades their kiss. He makes a face that Cas giggles at until he’s suddenly tossed onto the couch.

Cas hastily rights himself and offers his ass to Dean, waggling his hips in the air. His aroma floods across Dean, who takes one short step and thrusts right into him. Cas yelps, throwing a hand over his mouth to silence the inevitable scream. Dean stops once he’s pressed flush against the soft mounds of Cas’ backside, rubbing tender motions into the pale skin. Cas calms down enough for him to continue.

It begins slow, Dean lazily rolling in and out of the needy omega despite the pleas. Cas get’s fed up and begins rocking back, meeting Dean every couple of thrusts. Then Dean shoves Cas down against the couch and traps his waist in his hands, yanking the boy’s ass up at a better angle. Cas gasps, the noise forming into a loud moan when Dean strikes his prostate.

Dean notices, and takes care to rub along it. It doesn’t take long for Cas to become a quivering mess, splayed across the cushions as Dean pounds into his sloppy entrance. He can tell Dean’s getting close, the swell of his knot stretching him farther. Dean fists Cas’ cock, treating the boy with his own release before Dean himself finishes.

Cas locks up around him, spilling out onto the couch as his mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut. He begs Dean over and over, bucking back until his oversensitive body slumps forward onto the couch. Dean flips him over, taking in the sight of Cas completely spent and covered in his own fluids.

It only takes him a few more long, deep thrusts before his knot pulses against the tight muscles holding it inside and Dean pours into Cas. He bends down, arching Cas to reach his throat. Cas mewls when Dean sinks his teeth down as the knot ties them together. The thrum of his heartbeat, the heat of Cas below his chest- he holds both to him as he calms down.

They shift around until Dean’s curled around Cas on the couch, kissing his neck and jaw while the smaller brunette hums quietly. Cas wriggles on Deans knot, only to have Dean bite down onto his other shoulder.

“Dean!” But Dean soothes his tongue over it, and tucks his face into the crook of Cas’ neck. Cas turns into it, lips brushing Dean’s temple. Cas falls asleep to Dean sucking on the skin of his throat and rubbing his stomach. Dean lays awake for a few moments afterwards, watching the pretty teen nap. Cas is his. All his.


End file.
